


What Happened To Us?

by deergwynx



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deergwynx/pseuds/deergwynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls that were once sisters fall apart. Would Taeyeon run back into Jessica's arms or would she continue to give Jessica the cold shoulder till the very end? Could they give what their fans really want - Taengsic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just The Beginning

Taeyeon didn’t understand. Why had she been feeling this way towards Jessica lately over the past few months? Every time she tried not to, there was always some reason that made her dislike Jessica more.

She still remembered that time when all the members went all out to prepare a surprise birthday event for Jessica. Tiffany in particular, had been running up and down all day, on the day before the event.

“Why are you trying so hard to organize this for Jessica? I mean, you didn’t even put this much effort in your brother’s birthday party.”  Taeyeon had asked her.

“What do you mean?” Tiffany had replied. “Jessica has been my longest friend in the group! From going to school together back then during high school, until now, years after our debut! This is just something to thank Jessica for everything she’s been though with me.”

_What about me? Taeyeon thought bitterly. Am I not your good friend too? Do you value Jessica more as a friend?_

The final straw was when she saw Tiffany and Jessica skipping hand in hand down the stage with wide grins plastered on their faces during their world tour, completely forgeting Taeyeon at the back. They fooled around together, looked at each other with that flirty stare, making fans go crazy and wanting more “JeTi”. They did this not only for 1 concert, but almost every concert during their world tour.

At their concert, Taeyeon realized with a pang that fans had been chanting “JeTi” throughout and even held up banners. _Is Taeny not popular anymore?_ She thought then, clenching her fists in jealousy. _Since when was JeTi more popular than Taeny? Was she losing Tiffany….to Jessica?_

Jessica too, had realized Taeyeon’s attitude towards her for the past few months. She wanted to ask Taeyeon what was wrong, but every time she tried to approach Taeyeon to strike up a conversation, Taeyeon either walked away saying she needed to rest or merely gave one word replies, as if she wasn’t really interested.

Jessica had tried and was getting really tired of Taeyeon’s cold shoulder, and sometimes she made Jessica really annoyed by acting coldly to her even in front of the fans and public.

However annoyed Jessica might get, she reminded herself of the good old days that were spent laughing and crying with Taeyeon, and that motivated her to continue trying and never giving up.

Those good old days where Taengsic was more popular than any other ship in the group. When Taengsic fansites had something to update everyday and were filled with life. Now, all the fansites were more or less dead the last time she checked, and instead of the comments being “Taengsic best couple ever” it became “We want Taengsic back….”

Taeyeon too, missed those times, but she felt like she was more or less content with “Taeny” now. _Everyone will soon forget about Taengsic_ , she reminded hersef.

On the last day of the concert of their world tour, Jessica was done with her makeup and realized that she really needed to go to the toilet. “I should go, “she thought. Anyway, it was a whole 3 hours before she could relieve herself.

She quickly rushed into a cubicle. Not long after she went in, she heard someone come in. “It must be one of the staff,” she thought, and she quickly went out to wash her hands.

_Click._ Suddenly, she saw Taeyeon’s face from the reflection mirror, and froze for a moment. Jessica wanted to say hi, but Taeyeon’s poker face made her think otherwise.

_Shhhhhhh._ The sound of water filled the awkward atmosphere. Just as Taeyeon was going to walk away, Jessica decided that it was now or never. When would there ever be an opportunity like this where Taeyeon was willing to stand beside her for more than 5 seconds?

“Hi Tae,” Jessica smiled. “Your outfit looks very nice on you.”

Taeyeon glanced at Jessica. “All our outfits are more or less the same,” she replied coldly.

_Our first conversation in months._

Jessica felt like she had to clarify the situation between them now, or she would never get the chance again. Taeyeon would probably choose to go to the other toilet at the far end just to avoid Jessica, if she could reverse the time.

_Here goes nothing._

“Taeyeon,” Jessica breathed deeply. “Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?”

"Did I?" Taeyeon looked at her. "Since when?"

“You know it yourself,” Jessica said. “Every time I try to approach you, you just walk away or just dismissed the conversation. I don’t understand. Why are you like this? Have I been doing something wrong?”

“No,” Taeyeon said. “There’s nothing wrong. “ There was a waver in her voice, Taeyeon felt like she was going to cry and felt confused. Why do I feel this way? She thought.

“You can’t fool me, Kim Taeyeon,” Jessica said sharply. Realizing her sharp tone, Jessica’s voice softened.

“I mean….. We used to be good friends! How did we end up like this? Why are you always ignoring me… as if you hate me?”  
 

“Oh? I’m not very sure myself. Now would you excuse me? We don't really have the time for a conversation. The concert is going to start. “ She glanced at Jessica and started towards the door.

“Taeyeon…..please tell me what’s wrong! Don’t you see me as a friend?” Jessica looked at her with such pleading eyes that Taeyeon’s heart softened for a moment. But in a split second, she was back to being cold Taeyeon and looked at Jessica with such cold, glassy eyes that Jessica stared back in shock.

“Do you think I did?” Taeyeon asked coldly.

“Wha…What?” Jessica’s eyes filled with tears. _She hates me,_ she thought _. I thought I could solve this, but it seems like it’s over._

Jessica blinked back her tears. “I don’t know what to say, Kim Taeyeon. I didn’t know that you were this heartless, constantly pushing away someone who is trying so hard to mend a friendship. You’re nothing but a cold, heartless bitch, and I hope you know what you’re doing.” She ran past Taeyeon past the door, trying very hard to control the tears.

 


	2. Hate Or Jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyeon isn't sure whether it's hate she feels towards Jessica, or jealousy.

"SO NYUH SHI DAE! PLEASE GET READY! THE CONCERT IS STARTING SOON!"

It was chaos everywhere backstage. People were pushing racks of clothes across, the staff adjusted and fixed mics on them, and everyone was in a rush. It was always like this, Tiffany thought. Anyway, it's the last concert, so I'd better go all out later to give the fans my all.

"Come on girls! Let's do a fighting before we go on!!!" Tiffany smiled excitedly. As the members started to gather around in a circle, she frowned. Someone seems to be missing. "1,2,3...6,7" she counted silently. Who was missing???

Then she caught sight of Jessica from the corner of her eye, walking towards them with her head down. "Jessica Jung! Faster!" she beckoned her over.

"Ah...? Oh sorry..." Jessica half-walked-half-ran over to them. Yoona noticed that her eyes were red.

"Unnie, what's wrong? Your eyes are so red."

"Oh, nothing! Was a little tired..." she forced out a small smile.

"Hwaiting unnie, just 3 hours." Yoona smiled and squeezed Jessica's waist gently.

Hyoyeon looked around, asking "Taeyeon? where's Tae?"

Nobody seemed to know. " I don't think anyone has saw her for the past 20 minutes..Maybe she just wanted some quiet time to herself." Seohyun shrugged her shoulders.

Yeah. Nobody except me knows where she has been, Jessica thought.

"Have you seen her on your way here?" Tiffany nudged her.

"Nope." Jessica's mouth was zippped into a tight line. Never in my life would I tell the other members what happened. It would only complicate things between us.

"AH! TAE!" Yoona waved crazily in the air. "OVER HERE!" Taeyeon slowly approached the group and looked up. She caught eye contact with Jessica and Jessica immediately looked away. Oh no, her eyes are bloodshot! Tae's lower lip quivered. Had she been crying?

\---

 

"Okay! So this is our last concert for this world tour. Let's do our best, and be as crazy as possible! Arasso?" All the members except Jessica and Taeyeon grinned. Tiffany always turned hyper just minutes before any concert started.

"1, 2 ,3, FIGHTING!"

"Okay! Towards the center! You girls have 2 minutes before you go up!"

\---

 

"WOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jessica could already hear the crowd's cheers as she sat down. I have to control myself, Jessica sniffed. I cannot cry.

"Omo, sica-ah, don't you think this is super cool?" Yuri grinned. "This thingy we're sitting in is actually going to open up! Like a diamond!"

"Yeah," Jessica laughed. "It's like we're the jewels in a box that slowly gets revealed, eh?" Then they burst out laughing.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, Jessica thought as they settled down. Even if I have lost Taeyeon, I still have 7 other sisters who would be there with me together.

\----

Taeyeon breathed deepy. Somehow, Yuri's and Jessica's laughter annoyed her. She was annoyed not just because they were laughing, but at the fact that Jessica could even smile after all that had happened. And she even thought she was crying!

Taeyeon herself did not know why she hated her. Wait... do I hate her? Taeyeon struggled. She didn't hate Jessica, but rather... she was jealous of Jessica. She was jealous of pretty Jessica, jealous of Jessica's high and angelic voice. Especially after she read that fan comment on one of their live ballad videos. She could remember that comment word for word, and could not forget it no matter how hard she tried.

"I think Jessica should be the leader instead. Jessica is prettier than Taeyeon, her voice also sounds nicer, and even though Jessica's nickname is Ice Princess but we all know she has a very nice character, unlike Taeyeon who acts like a total bitch towards her!"

Even though Taeyeon felt comforted by a large number of fans whom rebuked that one fan and said things like "Taeyeon is special in her own way", "That's what you think, not us" or "Taeyeon was chose to be the leader for a reason. No one can ever replace her role in SNSD." , she still felt wary of Jessica. And slowly, she became jealous.

"Okay girls! we're starting in 30 seconds!"

\---

"Opening! In... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ! "

Whooooosh. The sides slowly start to open up, revealing the 9 girls sitting inside. The crowd went crazy at the sight of the girls.

Jessica looked out at the pink ocean. She tried to focus, but she just couldn't.

"Do you think I did?" Taeyeon's cold, flat voice kept ringing over and over in her head.

Suddenly, all the emotions and tears that she tried so hard to hold in started to spill out, and a tear slide down her cheek.

Dang. Jessica Jung, why do you always cry at the wrong time?! Ugh. Jessica frowned. She could almost bet that there were over a hundred fancams focused just on her, and she had to choose this moment to cry.


End file.
